The Lady of Nua Breizh
by LornaWinters
Summary: Subcommander Bochra still didn't know her name, but perhaps it was better that way. Even if she were more warmly inclined towards him, it wasn't likely they would see each other ever again. One-shot. Takes place after "Clarity of Purpose."


Subcommander Bochra considered the human lady standing before him. He still didn't know her real name. He only knew that she was a woman of some importance on her world. In the week he had spent waiting for passage back to Romulus, he had not seen her once. But he was constantly reminded of her presence on that planet in that he was her guest. To his surprise, he had been treated extremely well. Indeed, he wanted for nothing, except for someone else to talk to.

LaForge and DeSeve had departed back for the Federation with the stolen shuttle almost immediately after dropping him and the lady off on Nua Breizh. Bochra didn't know anyone else there. As a result, he spent most of the time thinking alone, walking through the gardens just outside his room. It was a pretty world, he had often thought as he observed the pink and white petals falling from the trees.

Those same petals were falling now, whirling all around them before coming to the ground on the landing pad. Their pleasant scent filled air.

"So this is goodbye," he said to her calmly, though in his heart he felt sad.

"Yes," Lady Ǽselin responded. She seemed to consider her next words carefully. "You know I don't like you, Subcommander."

As he knew she had more to say, he remained silent and allowed her to continue. "Nevertheless, you have saved my life." Her mouth tightened as she swallowed her pride, "Thank you."

The Romulan nodded respectfully, fully understanding the gravity what she had just done. "I would do it again without hesitation, my Lady. I understand your antipathy for me. But I hope you will one day find it in your heart to forgive me, considering that I had little control over what happened."

"Perhaps," she said softly, "Yes, I told you before that I forgive you." Her tone indicated rather that she wanted to forgive him, but was having difficulty.

He didn't blame her for hating him. Just as he had played a part in saving her life, he had equally had a share in ruining it. Though it had not been his wish to wrong her, he had no choice except to follow orders. The extent of her feelings for her murdered husband was unknown to him, though he surmised they must have been deep for her to have challenged his commander in public.

The day she had stormed into the Senate chamber, Bochra had been astonished along with everyone else. What surprised him further was the way she persuaded the room full of politicians to see things her way. He had never thought a human capable of such a feat. Little did she know, she had gained an ally that day.

Ironically, it wouldn't have taken much to turn Bochra against his superior. He had never liked Commander Sela from the start. He despised her. As much as he loathed serving under his father, he had to admit that serving under that half-breed wench was much, much worse. The worst assignment he had ever had, in fact.

He still could not fathom why she should be so displeased that Ambassador Tævek had rejected her. Of course, her pride was injured. But it wasn't as though it had been done in public. And Sela had countless lovers, as he well knew. Tævek had hurt her vanity, not her heart.

He repressed a shudder. It was often his duty to cover for her during her secret encounters. Those were the orders that angered him the most. He was a soldier of the Empire, not her public relations manager!

Aside from her improprieties, she was always blaming him for her mistakes, and then insulting him afterwards. To top it all off, now she had grievously wronged a lady he greatly admired.

Yes, he admired Lady Ǽselin, even though she was a human. The revelation startled him. But why shouldn't he hold her in high regard? She was a great lady, who was courageous and possessed indomitable determination. She was clever, as well as honorable. Her regal grace and poise were matched by no other woman of any species he had ever met.

And then there was the matter of her enchanting beauty. Oh, was she beautiful. Her features were softer than those of a Romulan woman, though they were equally as dark. As she stood before him, he realized that it was the first time she had let her hair down in his presence. Her soft, ebony tresses extended to just below her waist. Those alluring obsidian eyes seemed to pierce his very soul.

Indeed, she had captivated him. He understood perfectly why Tævek had married her. If ever he was presented with the same opportunity, he would snatch it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, he knew full well that she did not share his sentiments. Rather, her feelings were quite the opposite.

"Have a safe trip, Subcommander," she said, a little less coolly.

Bochra bowed again. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady," he said. With that, he turned and boarded the ship of the Romulan merchant.

It was all for the best, he concluded. Even if she were more warmly inclined toward him, they could never be together. Aside from the problem of their being from different races, she would never again be able to set foot on Romulus. For his own sake, it was a good thing that they were not likely to ever meet again.

Nevertheless, Bochra knew that she would be in his thoughts for the rest of his life. One did not forget a woman like her. He would remember her long after she had forgotten him, he mused. _Perhaps it is just as well that I don't know her name… _

He watched though the window as she walked back toward the palace. Though she glided with dignity, he could see the weariness in her stride. She had been through a horrible ordeal, and had much healing to do.

Then he remembered who was responsible: Sela. The months of verbal abuse and unresolved tension at her hand had been building. But he could have dealt with that. It was the type of thing that was common in the Romulan military. The unforgiveable abomination, which finally pushed him over the edge, was that she had injured the lady he now esteemed above all others.

He desperately wanted to redeem himself as far as that lady was concerned. Though she would probably never learn of it, Bochra decided that he was going to avenge Lady Ǽselin. With any luck (though he didn't believe in such superstitious nonsense), he would be promoted in the process.

And he knew just how to go about it without getting caught. He had heard rumors of a certain Cardassian gardener on Romulus, who was an expert in other matters besides horticulture.


End file.
